Don't Hate Me
by Little Brain
Summary: Luhan yang bersikap aneh pada Sehun. Sehun berusaha untuk mencari tahu namun Luhan justru semakin menjauh. Kris yang gemas dengan sikap Sehun. Cerita abal tentang HunHan yang kubuat tahun lalu. this is HUNHAN, XIUHAN, KRISHUN, EXO fanfic.


**Little Brain Present**

 **.**

 **A fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T HATE ME**

 _I tried so so hard to be patient_

 _This is so ridiculous and funny_

 _Before we have our three-person confrontation_

Aneh. Mungkin itu satu-satunya kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan keadaan seorang pemuda berwajah cantik yang kini tengah duduk di bangkunya, memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Pemuda itu adalah Luhan, anggota yang menempati urutan kedua dalam posisi anggota tertua di EXO.

"Lu, kau tidak sarapan bersama _member_ K?" tanya Yifan saat menyadari kalau pemuda penyuka _bubble tea_ itu sedari tadi sama sekali belum melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan apartemen mereka. Biasanya Luhan akan segera turun ke apartemen EXO-K dan ikut sarapan bersama mereka. Atau―

"Sehun tidak datang ke sini. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" Jongdae angkat bicara.

―seperti itu. Luhan tetap melahap makanannya, tak berniat sama sekali menjawab pertanyaan Yifan dan Jongdae.

"Apa Sehun mengerjaimu lagi Ge?" tanya Yixing yang lagi-lagi tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Luhan. Yixing melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Minseok yang duduk di sebelah Luhan, meminta penjelasan. Namun pemuda berpipi tembam itu hanya menggendikkan bahunya.

Yifan mengedarkan pandangannya dan menatap para anggota satu persatu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak menemukan yang paling muda di antara mereka.

"Dimana Tao?" tanyanya.

"Ah, Tao ada di _dorm_ bawah, Junmyeon- _hyung_ mengirim sms padaku tadi. Panda juga akan bersiap-siap di sana, jadi kita tidak perlu menyuruhnya naik." Jawab Jongdae sambil mencomot sepotong telur gulung dari piring Minseok, membuat anggota tertua itu melotot sebal.

Sarapan pagi itu dilalui dengan tenang, tanpa kerusuhan Sang Magnae yang biasanya duduk di sisi Luhan, mencuri-curi lauk pemuda cantik itu dan membuatnya kesal. Tak ada juga Tao yang biasanya akan makan dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Jongdae- _ya_ , cuci piringnya." Perintah Minseok.

"Eh? Kenapa aku?" protes Jongdae.

"Karena sekarang kau maknae di sini _pabo_ ," sahut Yixing sembari menaruh tumpukan piring kotor di hadapan Jongdae.

"TAO- _YAAAAA_!" pekikan melengking Jongdae memenuhi ruang apartemen mereka.

"Hyung, Hyung dengar tadi Tao mengalahkanku dalam permainan. Dan aku menda-"

"Diamlah Oh Sehoon. Aku ingin tidur," Luhan berujar dingin, memotong perkataan si bungsu yang duduk di sampingnya. Namun sepertinya pemuda berambut pirang kotor itu tidak mempedulikan perkataannya dan kembali mengoceh.

"Tidur? Kau bahkan baru saja bangun. Lalu Hyung tadi Tao-"

"OH SEHOON TAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM?!" bentak Luhan, kali ini dia benar-benar berhasil membuat Sehun bungkam.

Semua pasang mata yang ada di dalam van EXO-M itu kini menatap Luhan penuh tanya. Tidak biasanya Luhan membentak adik kesayangannya. Siapapun tahu kalau Luhan sangatlah menyayangi Sehun, pemuda itu sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai adik kandungnya, dia bahkan memarahi Baekhyun hanya karena dia tidak sengaja menumpahkan _bubble tea_ Sehun. Namun baru saja, seorang Luhan yang tidak pernah sedikitpun berkata kasar pada Sehun; _membentaknya_.

Bentakan Luhan barusan bukanlah bentakan yang halus, bukan juga bentakan yang tegas, melainkan bentakan penuh amarah dan benci. Suara bentakannya begitu keras, sampai-sampai Yifan sampai terbangun dari tidurnya. Padahal biasanya Yifan tidak akan terbangun jika sudah tertidur lelap, terlebih dengan kondisi tubuh yang lelah seperti saat ini.

"Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak Lu? Kau mengganggu tidurku." Gerutu Yifan ditatapnya Luhan yang kini memalingkan muka menatap keluar jendela.

Para anggota yang lain semakin bingung dengan sikap Luhan, mereka mengira Luhan akan meminta maaf pada Sehun karena telah membentaknya barusan, tapi pemuda China itu malah memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela dan menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_.

"Cih. Lain kali tak akan ku biarkan Minseok bertukar tempat denganmu. Kau sangat berisik Oh Sehoon." Gumam Luhan namun masih bisa di dengar dengan jelas oleh semua orang di dalam van itu karena memang suasana van yang hening.

Tao baru saja akan membuka suara saat Yifan mendahuluinya.

"Sehun- _ah_ , nanti temani Hyung makan. Hyung masih lapar,"

Perkataan Yifan hanya disambut anggukan pelan oleh Sehun. Selanjutnya hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka sampai mereka tiba di apartemen.

Yifan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Di liriknya Sehun yang tengah sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya. Pemuda jangkung itu mendesah pelan saat dilihatnya syal yang dipakai Sehun untuk penyamaran sedikit melorot. Di benahinya syal itu, membuat yang lebih muda tersentak kaget.

"Kau ingin kita dikerubungi banyak orang disaat tidak ada pengamanan begini?" ucap Yifan setelah selesai membenarkan syal Sehun.

" _Gomawo_ Hyung." Ucap Sehun.

Yifan mengacak rambut pirang pemuda di sampingnya itu sayang. "Ada apa denganmu dan Luhan eoh? Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya.

"Ku rasa tidak Hyung. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini Luhan menjauhiku. Dia selalu menghindariku dan selalu bersikap dingin. Padahal aku merasa aku tidak berbuat salah padanya. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti Hyung. Apa mungkin karena sikapku yang terlalu kekanakan?"

Yifan terdiam, berfikir. Memang akhir-akhir ini Luhan lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di asrama. Dia selalu berpura-pura tidur saat Sehun datang dan mengajaknya membeli _bubble tea_. Ketua EXO-M itu terus menelusuri kejadian-kejadian yang berhubungan dengan Luhan dan Sehun akhir-akhir ini dan pikirannya kini tertuju pada sebuah kejadian, kejadian di mana dia melihat Luhan menatap Sehun dari kejauhan, saat itu Sehun sedang bersamanya, dan dia merangkulnya.

Yifan menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang _seharusnya_ tidak berada di sana.

"Sehuna, kurasa kau memang sebaiknya menjaga jarak sebentar dengan Xiao Lu mu itu." Ucap Yifan.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, di tatapnya sang Duizhang heran.

" _Wae_?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin dia sedang membutuhkan waktu sendiri,"

"Sendirian tapi Minseok-hyung selalu bersamanya."

Yifan mengernyit mendengar ucapan Sehun yang terdengar sangat ketus dan penuh kebencian serta amarah.

"Bukan begitu. Ada hal-hal yang tidak perlu kau ketahui, hal-hal yang hanya bisa ditangani sendiri oleh Luhan dan dia mungkin butuh teman yang seumuran dengannya.."

"Bukan anak kecil sepertiku. _Arra_ Hyung. Aku mengerti, aku tidak akan mendekatinya lagi. Hanya saja ku harap dia tidak membenciku," Sehun membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi.

Yifan menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan melangkah mendekati _maknae_ nya itu, merangkulnya lembut.

"Dia tidak membencimu, dia hanya butuh waktu. Percayalah. Dan hei, apa _hyung_ mu itu hanya Luhan? Kau masih punya aku dan yang lainnya! Sekarang saatnya kau bermanja-manja pada kami. Kau tahu, terkadang aku merasa iri pada Luhan karena kau hanya bermanja-manja padanya. Kau anggap kami ini apa eoh?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan, di peluknya sang Duizhang erat.

"Neee... Hyungnim~ Sekarang traktir aku ddabeoki ne? _Bbuing bbuing_ ~"

"Haish kau ini, ayo!"

Sementara kedua orang itu pergi menjauh, tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada yang mengikuti mereka, mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Orang itu adalah Luhan dan Minseok. Keduanya bersembunyi di belakang pohon yang cukup besar, keadaan taman yang remang-remang membuat keduanya semakin mudah bersembunyi.

Kini Luhan tengah terduduk di tanah, bersandar pada batang pohon dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Pemuda itu menangis sambil mencengkram dadanya erat.

"Aku tidak membencinya Minseok," ucap Luhan serak.

Minseok yang berdiri bersandar pada batang pohon mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit, dihembuskannya nafas panjang, menimbulkan kepulan uap di depan wajahnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia membenciku, aku tidak ingin perasaan ini semakin besar. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kendali atas diriku lagi. Aku takut jika dia menjauhiku karena perasaanku,"

"Aku tahu Lu, jangan memaksakan diri."

"Aku tidak membencinya, aku mencintainya..."

Minseok lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas panjang. Di tepuknya puncak kepala Luhan pelan.

"Kalau begitu belajarlah mencintainya seperti dulu, saat kau menganggapnya seperti adikmu sendiri. Ayo, kita pulang. Aku bisa membeku di sini."

Luhan menghapus airmatanya dan bangkit berdiri. "Hyung," panggilnya.

Minseok menoleh menatap Luhan yang kini tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo, temani aku sampai perasaanku ini hilang ne?"

"Ne,"

Kedua orang itupun berjalan kembali ke asrama mereka.

 _Tak tahukah kau Lu? Aku juga memiliki perasaan itu, perasaan tidak wajar itu untukmu. Mianhae..._

 **END**


End file.
